Wizard of Oz: Teen Titans Version
by Abreu7
Summary: The Wizard of Oz, Titans Edition! Poor Starfire has crashed onto a strange planet with her pet Silkie. Threatened by an evil witch,she meets friends who also are in need of something. Can they make it to the grand wizard of this mysterious land?
1. The Crash

**I got this idea when I was doodling. What if, the Wizard of Oz was performed by the TEEN TITANS? The characters are perfect for several parts, and I'm going to have to create a few parts too. Hope ya'll enjoy the first chapter!**

**The Crash**

Starfire stepped out of her spaceship, dazed. She wore a purple-white checkered dress. Her hair was loose and flowing over her shoulders."Silkie?"She called. Out of the small, cramped ship squirmed the little larvae. (Yes, Silkie = Toto.) "Oh Silkie! You are unharmed!" She snatched up the little guy I glanced around. She was in a bright cheery land. She turned, and there were, the Sha La's.[1] "Shala!" They cheered.

Starfire stared, puzzled. "I am sorry friends, I do not understand you're language." She said. "They're saying, 'Hooray! She killed the wicked witch!'" cried a mysterious voice. Starfire twirled around. "Show yourself, please." She ordered. Down came Jinx.[2]

She grinned at Starfire, with glossy long wings and a pretty pink-black patterned dress. "I am Jinx, the good witch of the North. You have just killed my sister, the Wicked Witch of the East." Starfire glanced at Jinx, and tilted her head in confusion. "Turn, see where your ship landed."

Starfire did as , beneath the small ship, were sticking out two hands, one with a shining ruby ring. "That is Kitten, Wicked Witch of the East." Jinx explained. Starfire gasped. "Oh! I am sorry, I did not wish to harm your friend." Starfire apologized. Jinx beamed.

"It is a good thing she is dead! She's been plotting and hurting for years. Thank you, Starfire." She embraced Starfire. All the Sha La's sang "Ding dong! Kitten is dead! All evil thoughts have fled! Ding Dong! Kitten is dead, got on up you sleepyhead!" They danced and sang happily.

Jinx turned to Starfire. "Take Kitten's ring. You will need it!" Starfire did asked, though hesitantly. Then she turned to Jinx. "I wish to go must I do now?" She asked. "Just follow the yellow brick road." She pointed, and Starfire realized she was on a golden path. "Oh!" Starfire turned to Jinx. "Thank you!" And with that, she was off, skipping along the yellow brick road and cuddling Silkie.

The Sha La's sang, and Jinx disappeared in a flash of light. The adventure had begun.

[1] The Sha La's. episode "Stranded" search it on youtube, if you like.

[2] Jinx IS good. In the last few episodes, she reforms and becomes a Titan.

**Casting so Far:**

**Sha La's...........Munchikins**

**Starfire.............Dorothy**

**Silkie................Toto**

**Jinx...................Linda (Good Witch of The North)**

**Kitten................Wicked Witch of The East (Ever notice how she doesn't have a name?)**

**Also, if I get comments about not making Raven the Good Witch, I honestly can't vision Raven as Linda. Can you? Besides, I have a whole new part for Rae!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans OR the Wizard of Oz storyline. **

**(Sorry it was so short. Kind of a work in progress and I'm making it up as I go along.)Thanks for reading! **


	2. Meeting Scarecrow

**Here's the second chapter, introducing Robin!**

**Meeting Scarecrow**

Starfire skipped along the golden path, without a care in the world. Jinx had explained she must get to the end of the golden path, and meet the great wizard of the land she was stuck on. For some reason, her powers did not work on this plan, so she would need the wizard's help.

Suddenly, she came to a fork in the road. "Oh dear. Which way shall we go, Silkie?" She asked the slimy creature. Silkie looked up at her, then began eating her hair. She pushed him off. "You could go that way." A male voice concluded.

Starfire twirled around, to see who said that. She saw a scarecrow, with spiky black hair. He wore a mask over his eyes for some peculiar reason. He was wearing overalls with a flannel shirt underneath. He smiled at Starfire.

Starfire, being from Tamaran, didn't know it was odd for scarecrows to talk, so she grinned broadly at him. "Hello. I am Starfire. Who are you?"she asked politely. The scarecrow smiled back at her. "My name is Robin. They're the only birds that stay away." He tried to shake off some crows who had recently arrived, and had began pecking at him.

Starfire went and shooed them off. "Thanks. So, where you going?" He asked curiously. "I am to visit the great wizard, to see if he can get me home!"She chirped. "Oh! Might I go with you? I need something too." Robin pleaded. "Sure! Let me help you down, new friend!"

Starfire went around to the back of the scarecrow. He was nailed in. "This may hurt." She warned, as she tore him away from the nails. In a tumble, he collapsed to the ground. "Oh! I am so sorry, Robin!" She squatted down to help him up.

"Its OK. Its my fault, its what I need to help me. A brain." Starfire looked puzzled. "But you speak, how cannot you think?" Robin shrugged. "All thats up there is straw." His hand went up and, it shocked Starfire, he pulled hay straight out of his noggin. "I am sure the wizard will help us." Starfire mumbled, a bit dazed by how Robin removed hay from his SKULL.

Robin smiled. Then he began to sing "If I only had a brain! With the thoughts I''d be thinkin' I could be another Lincoln if I only had a-" Robin was cut off. He was singing horribly off-key. A reader of the story ran up and hit him with popcorn. "SHUT UP! Don't you know we hate musicals?" The reader sighed, then ran back in to the audience.

Starfire and Robin were shocked, and quite quiet. "OK, continue!" The reader shouted.

"Right. Well, lets go." Robin began to pull Starfire away. "Wait! Which way must we go?" she asked anxiously. "Hmm." Robin spun himself, and his arm ended pointing to the right. "That way!" He grabbed her arm and they skipped on, Starfire helping him stand straight and walk.

The golden path went on brightly. They followed, skipping, laughing and, in Robin the scarcrow's case, falling.

Little did they know, at that exact moment the Wicked Witch of the West was watching. "Kill Kitten, did she? Well, Kitten was a pest, but still my sister! Wait, what is that?" She looked at Starfire's left hand, and saw it was glittering.

"Is that, my RING?" She screeched. Indeed it was, in all its shining beauty, the ruby ring her sister never returned. "We'll see about that! I'll get her, and that slimy caterpillar too!" The Wicked Witch stepped out of the shade of the tree she had been hiding behind, revealing herself to be Blackfire.

Blackfire wore a long black witch gown, with a purple gem in the center. It glowed with her magical power, and pulsed with her heart. Her hair was was jet black, and shimmering over her shoulders. Her eyes glowed a deep purple, much like the gem in her dress.

"We'll see about that." She repeated maliciously. She disappeared back into the shadows, but you could still see her glowing eyes and gem. She was going to get that ring, and become more powerful than all, one way or another.

**Hey! I still feel this is kind of short but its just what I've been going for. I managed to squeeze in two more characters, guess who they're meeting next? If you can guess correctly, you're mention in the next chapter!**


	3. Robots from the Future

**Thanks for all the reviews and mentioning:Everything you know is fangirl; Amethyst Turtle; and 3rd Victoria for knowing the Tinman and Lion were next! (3rd Victoria,good idea but Raven is NOT the wizard. I've created a special part for her)**

**Heres Chapter Three**

**Robots**

Starfire and Robin skipped until they became tired, and rested underneath an apple tree. Curiousty overtook Starfire, and she picked up an apple.

"HEY! Get away from my apples!" came a voice. Starfire whirled around, the tree had a _mouth_. "Uh oh."Robin said and he tried to pull Starfire away. "Why may I not have a red heart shaped fruit that you call the 'apple'?" she asked. " 'Cause I said so! Now go!" The tree screamed.

"Hey! Don't talk to her like that!" Robin went and punched the tree, but in his haste ended up with his hay hand on the grass. (**Remember, no brain!) **"May I please? I desire to try this 'apple'," Starfire said sweetly. The tree protested, and finally threw an apple at her. "GET AWAY!" Starfire caught the apple and smiled. "Thank you!" Then she pranced off, taking a large bite from the apple.

"This tastes most similiar to a zorfala!" She exclaimed, taking another bite. "I'm not even gonna ask what that is." Robin muttered. Then he tried to grab his hand, but the tree swatted at him with long, gnarled branches.

Robin then had an idea. "Tree, I bet your really stupid."

"WHAT?" The tree screeched. "I'm real smart!" Robin humphed. "I bet you can't sew my hand back on. Trees just aren't smart enough for that." He rolled his eyes (Which was hard to see beyond the mask, you know).

"I can! I can!" The tree picked up a pine needle, then snipped off a stray piece of thread from the scarecrow's overalls. One branch wrapped Robin still, another put the thread to the needle, and a third put the hand in place. After mere seconds, Robin's hand was sewed back on. "So your smart enough to do that. Can you weave a basket and fill it with apples?" Robin said, as if still not impressed.

"Child's play!" the tree said. As the tree was weaving the basket, Starfire had come back. "Robin, what are you doing?" she asked. He shushed her, and recieved a basket of apples. "I guess you are a smart tree." he mused. Then he gave Starfire his arm, and then walked along the yellow path.

Some time later, they passed an odd looking fellow. He had human arms and legs, sure but parts were robotic. There was a note taped to the front. It read: **Help! I need electricity! I'm a robot from the **Then the note stopped, and the 'E' in 'the' had a line scrawled below it. Something happened, and he didn't finish.

Near him was a bit of aluminium foil, and a storm was abrewing. "Lets put this shiny item on his head. It seems capable of conducting electricity and it may be what he needs." As Starfire spoke, she attached the aluminium to the top.

Thunder and lightning crashed, and as Starfire looked up she saw a plump blue figure, and slim yellow one. Thunder and Lightning! "I knew we made a wrong turn at Kansas! We're never gonna get to Florida in time!" cried Lightning. A flash of light from a lightning bolt, and the figures disappeared.

Starfire hit her head. She MUST be seeing things.

Thankfully, lightning struck the aluminum and jolted the fellow awake. He had a red eye, which began to blink. **(I have no imagination, so Cyborg looks just like he did in the Teen Titans series.)**

"What the?" he began groggily. Then, seeing Robin and Starfire, he took them into a bone crushing hug. "Thank you!" Now rain was coming down heavily. "Come on ya'll, theres a cabin nearby." Saying so, he began to walk through a bit of trees. Starfire and Robin shrugged, and began to follow.

Just as the robot had said, a log cabin was nearby, large enough to hold them all. As they sat, the fellow grinned. "My name is Cyborg. I'm a robot from the future and I run on electricity. There was a problem and I was sent here which, by the way, doesn't have electricity. Thank you, for saving me!"

Starfire smiled and embraced him. "I am Starfire, and this is Robin. You are very welcome." Robin waved. "We are journeying to the grand wizard, and he is to help me return to Tamaran and give Robin a mind. Perhaps you should join us, and the wizard could send you back to what is to be?" Star asked, saying "What is to be" instead of simply "future".

Cyborg leapt in rejoice. "Yes! Maybe the dude can help me! BOO-YAH!" Starfire and Robin stared in confusion. "Yes, the wizard shall help us!" Starfire said, in an attempt to join him in rejoicing. Robin just sat there, watching them do an odd little dance.

About an hour later, the rain subsided. The trio stepped outside. It was already night! "We cannot travel in the dark!" Starfire exclaimed. "Why not, dearie?" Blackfire appeared in a puff of smoke. "The most wonderful things happen at night."

Starfire quivered. "Who are you?" She sensed evil in Blackfire. "I'm the person who's sister you MURDERED!" Blackfire said. "Oh! But I did not mean to. Please forgive me." Starfire pleaded sincerely. "Give me the ring and we're even." Blackfire said, in a way as if she didn't care.

"OK." Starfire began to remove the ring, when in a flash of light, Jinx appeared. "Get away!" She pointed a fairy wand at the witch. Blackfire felt great pain, and was forced to leave. But as she left, cackled words echoed "I'll get that ring!"

Jinx turned to Starfire. "Under no circumstances are you to remove the ring!" Then she disappered. "Woah. Who was that chick?" Cyborg asked. "That is Linda, the good witch of the north. She has helped me all this way!" Starfire answered.

"We better get going, ya'll!" Cyborg raced back to the path. "No! We cannot travel during the night. I fear the witch may return. Let us rest in the home constructed of wood. Then we shall continue our traveling in the morning." Reluctantly, Cyborg agreed.

They clambered back in to the cabin, but there was only one bed. Starfire got it, her head hanging off the edge and her feet on the pillow. Robin put himself on a hook, as he was when he was in the feild. Cyborg told Robin to press a the big button in Cyborg's hand in the morning, to wake him up.

**Hey! I WAS going to put BB in here too, so I would have introduced two characters at once but it felt like it was getting kind of long (Trust me, I can make really long chapters.) and I didn't want to make like 4 super long chapters and end up done! I'm gonna take my time, and introduce BB in Chapter 4, maybe I'll introduce Rae too if its to short. **

**Message for today *Never give up***

**~Abreu7~**


	4. Scaredy Cats

**Heres Chapter Four**

**Scaredy Cats**

The trio traveled until they came to the edge of a forest. "According to what I looked up lions,tigers and bears live in this forest, ya'll." Starfire, not knowing what those were, tilted her head in confusion. Robin scoffed. "We can take them."

Robin had gained more confidence, after when he faced that Tree. He figured he could do ANYTHING.

The forest was green and leafy, hardly scary in the least. Flowers of beautiful and vivid colors popped out every where. Fascinated by these plant, for she hadn't seen them on Tamaran, Starfire intently gazed at everything and frequently stopped the others to point something out. ("Look, at the beautiful plants." and "Oh! What an adorable zube zube!")

She made a monkey friend, who followed for quite a while. Then she saw a little green blob, much like Glrddlesklech (Episode "Betrothed"). Though unnoticed by the trio, many of those little green creatures. They were ordered by Blackfire to follow them and see if they meet anybody else.

Just at that moment, they reached a clearing in the middle of the forest and heard a ferocious ROAR. In lurched a lion of a peculiar color: Green. Evidently a he, he circled the titans into a tiny loop. Cyborg gulped, he didn't have enough energy for his cannon. They were soooo dead.

They lion sat down, much like a cat. Then, it shook its head feircely and, to the trio's surprise, the head shifted into a human head. A boy smiled at them, with green hair and green skin. He had pointy ears and a fang protruding from his mouth. "Hi! Who are you guys?" he asked cheerfully.

"Um.." Cyborg stammered. "Whats the matter, cat got your tongue?" The lion joked, pretending with its paws to have snatched Cyborg's tongue. Now, even without a brain Robin could recognize a bad joke. He groaned while the lion went into a fit of giggles.

"I am Starfire! And this is Robin and Cyborg. We are questing to visit the wizards, in hopes he can help with our desires." Starfire chirped.

The lion grinned. "I'm Beast Boy. Don't be scared, I'm not really a lion. I can change into different animals but was cursed by the evil witch into always being in an animal morph and human for an hour a day ONLY." His head hung down. "Hey!" His head snapped up. "You don't think..I could maybe... go with you? I need to ask the wizard for a few things..."

Robin piped up. "What?"

"Well, to be changed into a human PERMANENTLY and.....to have a moped." Beast Boy had a daydream of riding his moped through oz, to the jealousy of all the other creaturetes of oz. "Of course you may journey with us! We shall welcome all!" Starfire pranced around.

"Dude, is she always this happy?" Beast Boy asked. Robin poked him in the ribs. "Get used to it." Starfire, completely oblivious, danced around the clearing. "Ya'll sure she doesn't need any..you know.. help?" Cyborg asked. "How could I know? No brain!" Robin shrugged. "I just met her dude." Beast Boy answered.

Starfire returned to the boys. "Let us proceed with our journey!" She practically dragged them back onto the yellow brick road. Beast Boy grinned.

"You know? If I had a moped, no not a bobsled!" Beast Boy bellowed out in song. Then he stopped. "Why would I need a bobsled? It doesn't even snow!" He continued. "Thats how I know, if I had a moped--" Beast Boy was cut off.

"WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT MUSICALS???!!" A reader leapt out of the audience carrying a large aluminuim bat. "Oh lord!" Robin rushed off ahead. "What?" Beast Boy stopped, completely unaware of the reader coming at him. Cyborg ran to catch up to Robin, and Starfire caught up easily.

"RUN YOU LITTLE GRASS STAIN! RUN!" Cyborg screeched. Beast Boy turned, and saw the reader coming at him with an insane face. "OH CRUD!" He went all cheetah and soon was running just next to the others. "OH NO YOU DON'T!" The reader shouted.

Bringing up the bat as a weapon, the reader went psycho on the titans, until the author Abreu7 sweeped in yelling "SECURITY!" The crazed reader pleaded as she was dragged away "NO! Listen, its just I hate musicals and I warned them once if you just-" Abreu7 tsked her, then said "If you wish to enjoy the story you MUST stay in the freaking audience!"

She turned to the audience. "That goes for ALL of you!" A moan swept through the audience, and there was a clattering of miscellanious items crashing to the ground: Bats,sticks, hammers, heck even a plastic bottle.

Abreu7 looked at the crushed team. "Yikes! MEDIC!" She called, and raced off stage.

***Ahem* WARNING: ANY ACTS OF VIOLENCE TO THE CHARACTERS THAT WAS ****NOT**** ISSUED BY THE AUTHOR, ABREU7, SHALL BE PUNISHED.**

**Thank you for reading!**


	5. Empaths

**Wow! I got a load of reviews, which I really wasn't expecting. Thanks so much for the support! (And, in case you didn't notice, the mini Glrdllesklech = flying monkeys. Just letting you know.)**

**Heres Chapter Five**

**Empaths**

Beast Boy led them out of the forest, cracking horrible jokes the whole way. Starfire laughed at quite a few, but only because she had misunderstood the joke.

Robin held up a book called "The Wizard of Oz". "According to this,we should be meeting the wizard soon." Starfire glanced at him. "How do you read without a brain?" she asked. Robin gave a goofy grin."I didn't read it, Cyborg did." He explained.

Just then they reached the edge of a dark forest. "What the? This was NOT in the book!" Cyborg yelled. "Heh heh. Twist in the plot guys!" a voice called. They shrugged, and as the road continued into the forest they MUST go in anyway.

The forest was dark and creepy. Shadows loomed everywhere, simply spooky. There was the faint sound of rustling leaves and calling birds, from deep within the forest. The quartet all gulped, apparently trying to swallow down their fear. "Let us enter, swiftly!" Starfire commanded, dragging them all into the forest.

Constantly checking around them, the four were expecting somebody to jump out. And then, somebody did.

"Who ordered the pepperoni pizza?" A pizza guy from Pizza Hut asked, appearing from the bushes.. (**Note: I do not own Pizza Hut...yet) **A wolf dressed as a grandma leapt out. "Is that you little red riding hood?" he asked sweetly. "Um, I'm just delivering a pizza." The wolf growled. "Close enough." Then Abreu7 entered. "Wrong story you idiot! And I ordered a CHEESE pizza." She sighed, then hustled the two away.

The group stared for a while, until they heard another rustling of leaves, and in a hurry they rushed from that area. They walked for quite a while, and were near the heart of the forest when a creature lunged from the shadows. The creature itself was a shadow, dark and evil. It lurched, about to attack.

Cyborg gave it a hefty punch but, as it was a shadow, his hand sailed straight through it. He tried several more times, and the shadow rasped something, apparently laughing. Giving up, Cyborg backed up near the other three. "Ya'll got any ideas?" he whispered. "No brain." Muttered Robin. Beast Boy shook his head slightly. Starfire quivered in fear.

The shadow jumped when in midair it stopped. Black energy had surrounded it. It was slammed against the ground, and black energy bolts shot at it, apparently causing heavy damage. The shadow dissolved and fled.

The four turned to see who had done this amazing feat of saving them. In the shadows, all they could see was a blue hood and two glowing hands. Nearing them, the person reaveled themself.

It turned out to be a she. She had short violet hair, which just about reached her shoulders. A blue cloak covered her but as she moved it revealed she was wearing a black leotard underneath. The leotard covered her arms as well. Black energy pulled her hood up, but they could still see her violet eyes. **(In short, she looks just as she did in the titans. I couldn't imagine any changes for her.)**

"Thank you! You have saved us!" Starfire hugged the girl, and she went stiff. "Please, don't thank me." She backed away. Ignoring that, Starfire bubbled "I am Starfire. This is Robin, Cyborg and Beast Boy. We are questing to visit the grand wizard."

Seeing it only polite to give her name, the girl responded. "I'm Raven." Cyborg pumped his fist in the air. "BOO -YAH! Did you see how you took that guy down?" He held his hand up to her, waiting for her to slap him a high five. She didn't.

Then, a look of understanding came in her eyes. Inside, she was having a battle with her emotions. Obviously, she was to go to the wizard for help but going with those four would attract trouble, considering who she was. What was she to do?

"Join us friend!" Starfire cheered, shocking Raven from her thoughts. "Huh?" Starfire grinned. "Join us! In our journney to see the wizard. Do you not require anything?" Raven gave a tiny nod. "I'll lead us out." She muttered. Taking the lead, the others trailed behind her.

"OH!" Robin looked all around. "Whatever you do, don't sing." He said. Raven's voice rang coldly "I don't sing." The others all showed relief. "So, what is it that you want?" asked Robin. Raven wasn't sure if she could just blurt out everything to these complete strangers, so she simply didn't answer. "Whats the matter? I got your tongue?" Beast Boy turned into a little kitten.

Ignoring him, Raven continued onwards. Soon, very soon, they would meet the wizard. And unknown, by them, the witch was watching quite closely. They were in trouble.

**Hah hah! I left it all suspencey, you don't even know what Raven wants! But you'll find out soon, I promise you. Just try and IMAGINE what it is she wants. Maybe you can guess it.**

~**Abreu7~**

**Thanks for reading!**


	6. Wizard Commands?

**Heres the next chapter guys! And please let me know if Rae sounds weird because her behavior here is based off of when she first met the other titans (Episode "Go"). I didn't do that with Cyborg,Beast Boy, Starfire or Robin because their behavior was all based on things that aren't in the wizard of oz. Other than that, enjoy.**

**Chapter 6**

**Wizard Commands?**

The group, now fully assembled, traveled onward and just as Raven promised they left the dark woods behind.

Suddenly there was a low grumble. Everyone except Cyborg and Raven jumped in fright. Raven turned to Cyborg and he scratched the back of his head. "Sorry, but that pepperoni pizza smelled so good!" He rubbed his stomach. "I need a lunch break." He said.

Robin piped up "You know, we haven't eaten since we had those apples. The author hasn't given us a lunch break. I vote we go on strike." He said. The others agreed, well Raven said nothing but they took it as an agreement.

They sat down and demanded food. Abreu7 strolled in. "Whats the hold up this time?" She asked, annoyance in her voice. After figuring out the problem she sighed. "You're lucky I've got some money on me. To Burger King!"

**One lunch break later**

Cyborg licked his fingers. He hadn't had Burger King in quite a while. (**Note: I don't own Burger King, but its my first stop to world domination.) **The group continued onward, and Starfire leapt in delight "I perceive a city quite close!" She squealed.

At seeing the city, the group got new heart and rushed onwards swiftly. They reached the entrance gate in a mere half hour. Beast Boy was now working on getting Raven to talk, Cyborg was dreaming of pizza, and Starfire and Robin were chatting about what the wizard might be like.

Waiting at the entrance gate were two small fairies, both blue. "Oh how adorable the little finhars are!" Starfire gushed. One farie turned, its voice high pitched and cute "Hi, welcome to the Sapphire City. I would prefer if you didn't call me a finhar because," Her head enlarged, her eyes gleamed red and her voice went deep and rumbled "I WILL KILL YOU!" She threw her tiny slipper at Starfire straight in the eye.

Then she went back to normal, giggled sweetly and said "Enjoy your stay!" The gate opened. "Um, am I the only one who noticed the mondo weirdness back there?" Beast Boy said. Then he looked at his companions, a marooned alien, a scarecrow, a future robot and a mysterious girl. Who were they to know about weirdness?

He shrugged and went onward with them. Then something odd happened. He grinned. "Its time!" Everyone turned to look at him. In his lion form, he got up on his hind legs. An omonious dark wind swirled around him, and before their eyes he was transformed from toe to head into a human.

Though still green, he was now a person. He wore a white T-shirt and black pants, along with white gloves quite similiar to the ones Mickey Mouse is always wearing. (**Note: I don't own Mickey Mouse either.) **Smiling, he stretched and walked with the team, who pretended not to notice his peculiar transformation.

They came to a large Sapphire castle, which they simply guessed was the wizard's. They strolled in, and found themselves in an empty room except for a table. The table was small and wooden. The walls were a sky blue as was the floor's carpet.

"DUDE!" Beast Boy said in awe at the vastness of the room. "Boo..yah." Cyborg agreed.

Suddenly, a giant head appeared over the took note of something odd about it (Not telling what). "WHO DARES DISTURB THE WIZARD?" The voice boomed. The head had a black curly cue mustache, and beady brown eyes. His mouth was the kind that seemed to never smile, and looked like a thin firm line on his face.

"We do not wish to disturb. We only request help." Starfire said politely.

"Oh?Well, yeah can't help you there. Try that wizard Dumbledore, he helped Harry,I'm sure he can help you." The voice lost its hostileness. **(Note: I don't own Harry Potter....darn it...) **Cyborg went into a rage. "ARE YOU FREAKING NUTS? I JUST WALKED LIKE 5 MILES FOR YOU TO NOT FREAKING HELP US?!" He cried.

"SILENCE!" THe wizard ordered. Knives popped out of the walls and pointed at Cyborg. "I shall help you if you...um...kill the wicked witch! Yeah, thats it." The wizard smiled triumphantly.

"Fine." Cyborg mumbled. Black energy crackled around Raven, showing her anger at not being able to get help yet. But, who could reject the grand freaking wizard? She sighed and floated away, muttering something about how they better hurry.

Robin showed disappointment too, as did Starfire and Beast Boy. "I'll never get that moped!" He pouted. Raven turned. "You're more concerned about a moped than a curse?" She asked. Beast Boy's ears perked up. "You're point?" He asked. Raven gave a quiet laugh. "You know, you're kind of funny."

Beast Boy grinned, a fang popping out. "Really? I've got a ton of jokes!" Raven backed away, with a face that clearly said "Uh oh, should've kept my mouth shut."

And so as they traveled, Beast Boy now tried to get Raven to laugh again which, of course, she didn't.

The green monsters followed, and Blackfire grinned. She didn't need to hunt down her prey. They were coming to her.

**Phew! Sorry it took so long, but you know I have a life outside of Fanfiction. Because of you guys, I'm probably gonna fail science. -glares- I hope you're happy. Anyway, I'll try and update quicker next time. Hope you enjoyed another chapter.**

**~Abreu7~**


	7. Author's Note PLEASE READ, IMPORTANT

**Guess what?!? It's an author's note**! **=D You don't HAVE to read it, but I'd prefer if you did because I've put a couple of funny things at the end as a reward for reading it.**

**Ok, first off, THANKS! I've gotten the most reviews ever at this (And I didn't even think I'd be that good at humor/parody) and I'm really thankful for your support. -hands you a virtual cookie- You enjoy that cookie, its my last one. -glares- Now I've got to eat the MEATLOAF! AHH**

**Next, I've gotten a suggestion in the reviews to add romance to the storyline but I've decided not to. One, it'd be too hard! Two, the Wizard of Oz had no romance, and three how the heck would it work? An alien and a scarecrow? A lion with a mysterious girl? A mysterious girl with a scarecrow? REALLY?**

**Thricely (Is that a word?), I'm really surprised at how much I've changed. I mean, if you read the original story and then my version, I've switched up everything. It kinda makes me feel bad, as if I've ruined a classic or something....OR SOMETHING!**

**Second to lastly (YAY ALMOST DONE!), I think I've forgetten Silkie was in this story. I'll make sure to put him in some more.**

**Lastly (YAY LAST ONE!), Raven. I realize her behavior is kind of weird. *cough* Goldenheart*cough* But you'd understand if you watched episode "Go!" so, you know, GO! watch GO!. (If you watch, you'll see how Rae admits to BB being funny, but of course, she didn't know what she was getting into....)**

**Alright! Here's your reward. Here are some things **_**I **_**think should've happened in the Wizard of Oz. Or at least, these things would've made it funnier.......**

**One: FIVE FREAKING MILES!**

Dorothy was relieved, she had finally reached the Emerald City! She was going to get help! She was going to see Auntie Em, and everyone! She skipped and sang, nothing could be better!

"YOU WHAT?" She screeched moments later, at the wizard revealing he wouldn't help. "YOU KNOW WHAT BUCKO?" She steamed. ".. FIVE FREAKING MILES in RUBY HEELED SLIPPERS! And you know what? I'VE GOT BUNIONS ON MY FOOT!" She held a tantrum. Then she headbutted straight into the giant head. It toppled over, and crippled the poor 'Wizard' hiding behind it.

Seeing that, Dorothy couldn't help but give a tiny grin. "You know what? I really love karma right now. Really loving karma." Then she helped the poor man up, but as he revealed he honestly couldn't help her, well... I'm sure you can guess what happened. Huh? Wah what? DOROTHY! NO! THATS ILLEGAL IN 89 STATES, PLUS PUERTO RICO!

**Two: We hate you Linda.**

Linda appeared before the poor weeping Dorothy. "Don't cry dear, you've had the power to go home all along." Linda smiled. And fluttered nearer.

Dorothy looked up. "I could've gone home at any time?" She asked. Linda nodded, grinning. "Then why didn't you tell me that BEFORE I WENT AND MURDERED THE WICKED WITCH?" She shouted. Linda shrugged. "_Somebody _had to get rid of her, and hey she's my sister. Mom would've been mad."

Dorothy kicked off her heeled slippers, and handed her earrings to Toto. "You are so DEAD!" She tackled Linda. She could've gone home at any time, and Linda hadn't even told her! There were grunts, and screams as they fought.

**Three: PUDDING! (Continued from "We hate you Linda.")**

Lion, Tinman, Scarecrow and Toto stood nearby. "Shouldn't we stop them?" The tinman asked. The lion cowarded. "I'm too scared." Tinman turned to Scarecrow. "No brain here, how would I know how to stop them?" The tinman agreed, then had an idea.

**A few moments later**

The group watched the girls fight, munching popcorn. "Gee, you were right. This IS better with snacks!" Scarecrow mumbled, stuffing his mouth with popcorn. Tinman nodded. "Pass the pudding." He took a bite, then the lion gestured towards Toto, "I'm not sure that's chocolate pudding...." He said.

**Hah! Thats all, hope you liked it. Thanks for reading, reviewing and supporting me!**

**~Abreu7~**

**P.S. If you actually bothered to read the P.S., lemme let you in on a secret. The tinman wasn't eating chocolate pudding. He was eating VANILLA pudding, the lion was pointing to Toto eating the chocolate pudding. =D Heehee, I tricked you.**


	8. The Wicked Witch's Lair

**Hiya! Special thanks to acosta perez jose ramiro for correcting me: Its Glinda,not Linda. (If I ever make mistakes, please tell me. That goes to everyone.)Here's the next chapter, time for Blackfire to make her move!**

**Chapter 8**

**The Wicked Witch's Lair**

Raven had half a mind to throw the green dolt halfway to Kansas, he was annoying her so much. "And then the duck said 'Put it on my bill!' " He chortled, making the punchline. Raven rolled her eyes, sighed, and continued leading the way to the Wicked Witch's house.

"Raven? How do you know the path to the lair of the wicked one?" Starfire asked. Raven muttered something indistictly and stepped a tad quicker than before. The team hurried to keep up with her, and it wasn't long until

they came to the house.

Quite surprising, it was a small bright cottage made of candy. The sun shone brightly down onto it, and the feilds around were full of wildflowers. Silkie leapt out of Starfire's arms, and began eating the flowers. Raven remained quiet. _This _was not the house!

Then, as the group watched, the door of the small cottage opened and out stepped a witch in a black gown. She grinned evilly. "Come in Gretel, come Hansel." Then she stopped herself. She reached into her pocket and took out a script.

"What the? What kind of name is HANSEL?" She lamented. "What the heck were the parents THINKING?" She briefly wondered if the parents had mental problems.

…………..,-~*`lllllllllllllllllllllllllll…

………,-~*lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll…

……,-*lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll…

….;*`lllllllllllllllllllllllllll,-~*~-…

…..\lllllllllllllllllllllllllll/………\;;…

…...\lllllllllllllllllllll,-*………..`~-~…

…….\llllllllllll,-~*…………………)_-\..*`*;.

……..\,-*`¯,*`)…………,-~*`~.………….../

……...|/.../…/~,…...-~*,-~*`;……………./.\

……../.../…/…/..,-,..*~,.`*~*…………….*...…

…….|.../…/…/.*`...\...……………………)….)¯`~,

…….|./…/…./…….)……,.)`*~-,……….../….|..)…

……/./.../…,*`-,…..`-,…*`….,---…...\…./…

…...(……….)`*~-,….`*`.,-~*.,-*……|…/.…/……

…….*-,…….`*-,...`~,..``.,,,-*……….|.,*.…

……….*,………`-,…)-,…………..,-*`...,-*….(`-,…

................*..………`-,/…*-,___,,-~*…why did we name him HANSEL?

.................................…....…

"Wrong story!...Idiots...." a voice hissed. "Oh! I'm supposed to be on Stage 9." The witch rushed off.

Cyborg grinned. "You know ya'll, its a shame to let such a nice house go to waste....." he appeared with 5 forks.

Beast Boy and Cyborg dove into the house, just as it disappeared. "Almost forgot that!" The witch's voice cackled.

"DUDE!" Beast Boy cried. "I bit my tongue!" He stuck out his bright red throbbing tongue. He slapped on a band-aid he got lord knows where, then gently closed his mouth over his hurt tongue. Raven stared. Did he just... put a band aid on his....._tongue?_ This sure was an odd group she had gotten placed with. Then, remembering who she was, decided she was one to be talking.

She led them further through the little golden bright meadow, and halted when the meadow's shining grass and pretty flowers came to an abrumpt stop, with nothing but dirt in its place. The witch's lair.

The castle loomed feet away, tall and omunious. The walls were a dull gray, and the few windows there were cracked and broken. Plants lay there decaying, and there were groups of dead trees here and there, some with their trunks uprooted. There was the distinct sound of cawing, most likely crows and ravens.

"Must we enter? This is a place of utter sadness and no enjoyment, I do not take pleasure in being here." Starfire whispered, cowering behind Robin. Beast Boy stepped a little further away from the edge of the meadow. "Dude, I've got to agree with Star here, even though I didn't understand half of what she said." he said nervously. Cyborg said nothing, but fear was apparent on his face.

Raven stepped forward, into the barren land. "Raven! I cannot allow you to go to such an eerie land!" Starfire snatched Raven's arm, trying to stop her. Raven quickly pulled her arm back, and coiled away. Remaining completely silent, she walked until she was a yard away from the castle. She turned, as if to see if the others would join her.

Beast Boy gulped. He took a step forward and, seeing as nothing happened, had more confidence and raced all the way until he was next to Raven. Now Robin felt no fear, two friends had made it, so could he! He appeared next to Beast Boy. Cyborg gulped, but he too joined them. Starfire knew she couldn't leave her friends and, though a little shaky, she walked right to them.

Now they all turned, toward the door. How it stood there, mocking them because of their terror and dread, and practically daring them to come and knock. Cyborg brought up his leg, and kicked the door open. Well, it couldn't mock them now.

"Alright ya'll, lets do this!" He cried. "Uh oh. My hour's up." Beast Boy said, and that odd wind appeared out of nowhere, twirling around him, and transforming him back to only having four legs. His lion head looked up.

Suddenly, green goo whizzed just past Starfire ear, causing her to shriek. It hit instead Robin, who was flung against the wall, and stuck there by the goo. "Hey! What the?"He struggled, but stayed put. A voice laughed, "Don't even bother. You're wasting your energy." You could hear the smile in the voice.

Blackfire appeared, sashaying towards them. "Get them all, my minions." She ordered. Out of the shadows, the little green monsters came. They spit and oozed their green slime, hitting everyone against the wall and sticking them there.

Starfire looked at Blackfire. "Why must you do this?" she asked. Blackfire sneered. "You've come to destroy me, which, " she paused to smirk, "You and I both know you can't." She laughed evilly.

Then she turned towards Raven. "Really, my dear? You've come to destroy your own MOTHER?" She cackled.

Now all attention turned to Raven. "DUDE!" Beast Boy exclaimed. "What?" Robin asked. "Pardon?" Starfire shouted. "WHAT YOU TALKIN' 'BOUT WILLIS?" Cyborg gaped. Everyone looked at him, confused. "I thought it was alright to say." His head hung.

It didn't matter, the team was in deep trouble. Very deep trouble.

**Heehee! I told you I had a twisted idea for Rae! ^^ Didn't see THAT coming, now did you? -does happy dance- I surprised you! (The idea came from Rae's father being Trigon, the ultimate evil. If Blackfire's the ultimate evil in **_**this **_**story so, I figured why not.) Anywho, thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed this chapter and I'm promising more to come!**

**~Abreu7~**

**PS I think I made this a little too serious. I'll add more comedy in the next chapter.**


	9. Getting Rid of the Wicked Witch

**Hey! (If anybody's wondering what that picture was in the last chapter, its a guy with fingers to his forehead with an expression like 'Ohhh no', but fanfiction ruined it when I posted it, so don't worry if you didn't get it)I feel so freakishly like an evil genius for the twist with Raven. BWAHAHAHA *cough* I could use some water.... while I get that, you go ahead and read the next chapter before I go all evil on you again.**

**Heres Chapter 9**

**Getting Rid of The Witch**

"So," Blackfire sneered. "What to do now? I suppose a slow painful death will suffice." Her hand flashed. It was now burning with fire.

"I'm no expert on rock paper scissors but fire definately beats straw, right?" Robin asked. Cyborg gave a tiny nod, the only movement the slime allowed.

Blackfire shut off most of the fire, except for her index finger. Holding it up to the bottom of Robin shoe, he began to burn. "That takes care of you!" she snickered. Now she turned to Cyborg. "What would happen if I were to say... take all your electricity?" She smirked. Cyborg gasped.

Pointing a finger at Cyborg, and muttering odd words, lightning flowed straight from Cyborg into her finger. His body parts went gray instead of blue, and his red eye stopped blinking. He was gone. Blackfire held the electricity in her hand as a sphere. It was a light blue and sparked every few seconds.

"Hey kitty, play ball!" She threw the electrical sphere at Beast Boy. "Aaah!" he moaned. It shocked him every few moments, and with each shock it became more and more violent. Now she turned to Starfire. "Hmm. What could I possibly do to miss goody goody?" Her words were coated with hatred, and hung in the air. Starfire took a deep breath.

"How's about you help me feed my little minions? They are quite hungry you know." She laughed maliciously as the green creatures started nibbling on Starfire. She screeched and struggled to no avail. But she did try to protect Silkie, at least.

Blackfire sensed her protectiveness of Silkie. "The little caterpillar? It'll make a great meal for me! It's been awhile since I've had twerp soup." Saying so, she pointed at both hands and Silkie floated out of the goop and into her arms. She handed it to a nearby goop monster. "Prepare the soup for this ignorant larvae." she commanded, and the monster took Silkie away, while Starfire screeched bloody murder.

Blackfire now turned to Raven, the last one. That whole time, Raven had been mumbling "Azarath Metrion Zinthos!", trying to free the others and herself. Her mother's magic was much stronger and proving itself difficult to be broken.

"I can't destroy my own daughter, now can I? Raven, be a good girl and stay put." Raven looked up, and replied angrily "As if I had a choice!". Blackfire tsked her, and leaned against the wall, to watch her handiwork.

SPLASH! Water soaked the witch. She turned, peeved. Silkie was squirming on the floor. Apperently, he had spit out water from the pot he was to be prepared in, and squirt it at the witch. "WHAT THE FUDGE WAS THAT FOR?" She screamed irritated, arms flailing. Smoke came out of her ears, and her face went red with annoyance.

Robin stopped screaming for a moment. "Shouldn't you be melting?" he asked, recalling a part of the Wizard of Oz that Cyborg had read him. "Puh-lease! After I read that, don't you think I wouldn't have prepared myself?" she smirked victoriously.

Beast Boy pressed pause on the movie. "Ok, dude that is MESSED UP!" he argued to nobody. Abreu7 appeared. "What? You didn't expect it to be _that _easy, did you?" She shrugged. "Besides, this is much more entertaining!" Then, recovering herself, she said "HEY! Get back work, I don't pay you to sit around. I pay you to be stuck to a wall! NOW GET TO IT!"

"Hey! You don't pay me AT ALL!" Beast Boy lamented. Abreu7 giggled nervously. "Back to the movie!" she said hastily, and pressed play.

Now Blackfire used magic to dry herself, then sent Silkie back to the pot, and glanced at all her captures: Cyborg utterly defeated on the floor, Starfire still in one piece (Though the creatures were trying their best!), Beast Boy being shocked until he was black and smoky from burns, and Robin now burning up to his knees.

She glared at her daughter. Then sighed. "Come daughter, come and enjoy the other's misery." She lifted her hand, and Raven began to float, free of the goop's hold. She slammed Raven against the wall next to her. Then magic binded Raven, but not before she got one good powerful shot at Blackfire!

Blackfire snatched her side, injured. She breathed raggidly. "To your own mother, you attempt to destroy?" Her voice got louder with each word. Raven was now stuck against the wall again, but was rapidly thinking. Blackfire was now weakened, if she tried again maybe she could free Starfire or give back Cyborg his energy, which would save him AND Beast Boy. But Starfire was gentler......

"This bores me." Blackfire yawned. Starfire was still in one piece, not hurt at all. With a flourish of her hand, Blackfire created an orb of water around Starfire, drowning her. The mini glrdleskleetch scampered away from her.

"Your oxygen will only last so long." Blackfire said wickedly, at Starfire thrashing around in the water. She banged her fists at the sides, it was solid at the edges but liquid inside. Blackfire, apparently bored again, froze the water, then unfroze it. It went from liquid to solid, solid to liquid, again and again.

Raven had a spark of inspiration. As Starfire was frozen in an awkward position, Raven yelled "Robin! Melt the ice!" Robin,understanding what she meant, held up his half burned leg near Starfire, the ice melted and freed her arm. Raven gave a silent cheer in her mind.

Blackfire lifted her hands, as if to reimprison Starfire's arm, then dropped them. Why bother? Her arm couldn't do much anyway. She leaned back against the wall next to Raven, who was now thinking of what to do next. Then she decided, there was nothing else to do.

"Can I join you?" she asked. Blackfire grinned. "I'm glad you see things my way, darling." She said 'Darling' with sarcasim, but freed Raven anyway. Raven dropped to the floor, her hood falling off. She looked up at Beast Boy, and mumbled something. Beast Boy was already burned to a crisp, and cringing as he anticipated the next shock.

The electricity flowed from him to Blackfire, stalling her for a moment, and injuring her more as well. Now Raven turned to Starfire, who was turning purple without air. She flaired her hand, and Starfire was liberated. The water splashed to the floor. A lightbulb appeared over Raven's head, and her eyes went wide. Her hands were illuminated with black energy, she splashed the water onto Blackfire, which caused further electricution.

Then she grabbed the lightbulb over her head (Lord knows what logic _that _is.), and sucked the electricity out of it. Then she zapped it into Cyborg.

Starfire now got up, and placed her foot on Blackfire, holding her down. "How must we destroy her?" Starfire asked, as she swatted at Robin's burning leg while keeping her foot firmly on the dazed witch.

**BWAHAHAHAHA! See, I told you I'd go all evil on you again! Heh heh....**

Raven nodded her head at the little green creatures. "They'll take care of it." But then she turned to Robin and Beast Boy, who were still stuck to the wall. Starfire helped her, and though they pushed and pulled, the boys simply wouldn't budge!

Raven knew the only way to undo the enchantment was to kill the wicked witch, but what could kill her. "DUDE! You need to use the ultimate evil against her." he glanced around, then lowered his voice, "Broccoli!." he muttered. Raven rolled her eyes. Nonetheless, Beast Boy squirmed and out popped some broccoli. Starfire picked it up, and stuffed it into Blackfire's mouth.

"AHH! NOOO! NOT BROCCOLI!" Blackfire screamed. She curled into a ball, and began to melt. Her back broke, sending a repulsive _CRACK _through the air. It sounded several times as other bones broke. Finally, she lay there dead.

Raven gaped. "I can't believe that _worked_." She said. Beast Boy wiggled his eyebrow. "Smarter than I look." he beamed. Then he became tongue-tied. "Whaaa?" he questioned, surprised. That odd wind came and spun around him, turning him human. "Dude! I'm a dude again!"he grinned.

"As the wicked one is now diseased, all enchantments of her's must now be terminated." Starfire concluded, speaking softly. "Alright, I don't know about ya'll but this place gives me the CREEPS! Lets get outta here!" Cyborg said, heading for the door.

Starfire quickly agreed, and rushed after him. Robin trailed behind her quite closely, and Beast Boy was leaving too. Raven followed at a distance, and was completely silent. They had gotten rid of the witch!

**The end of this chapter. I still felt like it was a little too serious but, ehh, aw well. Hope you enjoyed it. I'm kind of dreading having to end this story, because I've had so much fun writing it, and reading your awesome reviews (They make me all happy inside!) Maybe I'll write more humor/parody stories, 'cause this really was fun. Anywho, stay tuned, I'm probably going to be wrapping this up in the next chapter!**

**~Abreu7~**


	10. The Happy Ending

**Hiya ya'll! I uploaded the wrong thing (Sorry!) You just got a free preview another story I'm , I've decided, to keep the fun going for a little longer, to add maybe one or two bonus chapters with commentaries from the teen titans group, an epilogue or bloopers or anything else really. Anyway, here it is: the comedy packed ending!**

**Chapter 10**

**The "Happy" Ending**

**(What other ending **_**is **_**there?!?)**

The group now stood in front of the wizard's home again. "Let us enter now, please!" Starfire ordered, dragging everyone inside.

Once inside, everyone stared and blinked several times. There stood, Control Freak!

"It is I, the grand wizard of Oz1" He said, holding up his remote. The titans simply gaped at him.

WOOSH! A portal opened and the real titans jumped out. "TITANS! GO!" Robin orderd. "You can't escape in the TV!" He said, aiming a kick towards Control Freak, who held up his remote and was zapped somewhere else in the TV world, where the titans quickly followed. **(Note: This is a refrence to episode "257-494" or, "Don't Touch That Dial", where Control Freak zaps himself AND the titans into the TV!)**

"OK, now THAT was creepy." Beast Boy said. Raven had to nod in agreement. "So, um, if THAT was the wizard, then how the fudge are we going to get our wishes?!" Cyborg yelled. Robin slapped his forehead. They had gone through all that crud for NOTHING?!?

Now the giant floaty head appeared. "It is I, the true wizard." Then he looked at them. "What the? Aren't you supposed to be, you know, DEAD?" he asked. Starfire shook her head. "We have terminated the wicked one, as you requested, and now we desire your help." she said.

The wizard hurried to think of a reason NOT to help them, "How do I know the witch is dead?" he asked. Suddenly, a fairy burst in. "Sir! Good news, the wicked witch is dead!" she exclaimed. "There's that." Raven said in her expressionless voice. The wizard cursed the fairy out in his mind then said, "I cannot help you until you, uh.. um.."

Now Beast Boy stepped up. "OK, dude you can't send us off again! We did what you asked for, so you better HELP US!" Beast Boy charged into the giant head, which fell down. The titans stared. Raven floated up next to Beast Boy. "You just murdered out last hope." she said.

Beast Boy scratched the back of his head, "No, I mean he's-- wait." He sniffed. From being a lion, he had excellent smell. "There's somebody else in here. Over--"He paused to sniff. "There!" He got on all fours and pointed at the spot with his nose, just like a pointer dog. Raven rolled her eyes.

Robin went to where he was pointing, all that was there was a curtain. He pulled it back and, lo and behold **(Did I just say that?!)**, there stood Mumbo! "Uh, hi." He grinned nervously. Robin grabbed him, and pulled him out of the curtain. He put his fist right in front of his face "OK, I want answers and I want them NOW." he said.

Mumbo sighed. "I'm a magician. In the middle of an act, something went wrong and I arrived here in Oz. Using my magic tricks, I fooled them into thinking I was a wizard." Robin tensed, as if about to punch Mumbo when Mumbo placed his arms in front of his face defensively "No! I can help you, really I can!"

Mumbo got up and distanced himself from Robin. "What do you want?" he asked him. "A brain." Robin replied. "Ha! I've been watching your travels," he paused as somebody in the audience coughed "STALKER!", then continued "You tricked those trees into giving you apples, you knew how to give Cyborg back his electricity, I think you are quite a smart fellow." Robin grinned and stepped away.

"Can you send me back home?" Cyborg asked. "Thats a little harder but..." he turned and called over an odd looking fairy. "This is Bumbleebee. She's a time travel fairy and can get you home whenever you need to." Cyborg high fived the petite fairy, but ended up swatting her to the floor. "Oops." he helped her up, then she stung him and fumed, "Ain't no man alive gonna be treatin' me like that!"

"Can I have a moped?" Beast Boy burst out. "Sure, the moped got zapped with me, it was part of my act. I was going to see if I could make it 'disappear' before it landed on this little girl. Good thing I came to Oz, I would've been sued!" The titans stared. Mumbo pulled out a moped for Beast Boy and said hastily "Next."

"Am I truly evil?" Raven asked softly. "EVIL? You murdered the wicked witch! You saved these fellows from a shadow creature! Do you truly think you're evil?" he said. Raven said nothing, but a grin could be seen on her lips. "Hey, wanna ride with me on my moped?" Beast Boy asked. Raven ignored him. "C'mon!" he whined.

Suddenly, a spacehip crashed into the building. Out of it came Galfore. "Give us back our princess or face your doom!" he threatened. "Galfore!" Starfire ran up and hugged her nanny, or as she said "k'norfka".

"Everybody happy? Alright, now I think I'm going to go now-" Mumbo muttered. "Oh no you don't!" Jinx appeared."Hmph! There's a penalty for impersonating a wizard! I hereby sentence you to be slapped senseless by this rubber chicken!" She snapped her fingers, and Mumbo disappeared to face his punishment.

She was about to leave, when Starfire stopped her. "What about this ring?" She held up her hand, and it glittered with the ruby ring. "It must be of importance for the wicked one to desire it so gravely." Jinx nodded. "Yes, you see that ring is a one of a kind DECODER RING! We got it in our Lucky Munchikins cereal when we were kids, and have argued about it ever since."

All the titans had a giant sweat drop on the back of their heads. THATS what the stupid ring was? Starfire returned it to Jinx, then began to say good-bye to her friends.

"I shall miss you all." she exclaimed, bringing them into a bone crushing hug. Then she hopped into the ship with Galfore (Who pointed his spear at the others, saying if he found out they hurt Starfire they'd be DEAD), and zoomed away.

"I should get going too." He high-fived Beast Boy and Robin, but Raven simply gave a monotoned, "Bye." Cyborg then grasped Bumbleebee's hand, and disappeared in a flash of light.

Raven became covered in dark energy, "I'm going home." she said. "No, I believe I shall train you. Blackfire never completed your witch training, did she?" Jinx asked. Raven shook her head. "Alright, then good bye." Jinx placed a hand on Raven's shoulder, and they POOFed away.

"I'm taking my moped for a spin!" Beast Boy grinned. "Hey, let me go with you!" Robin walked next to him.

"Hey!" Robin stopped, and so did Beast Boy. "Now that I'm smart, you know what I noticed?" he asked. "What?" Beast Boy wondered. "Blackfire and Starfire's name sound alike, and they kind of look alike too." Beast Boy shrugged. "Must be a coincedince." He said. "Must be." Robin agreed.

And with that, every titan got their wish and everyone lived happily ever after (except Mumbo...and the wicked witch of the east... and Blackfire... hmm this is gonna take awhile. You know what? Never mind!)

And so, MOSTLY everyone lived happily ever after.

The End

**TA-DA! How'd you like the ending? I'd like to thank everyone who's given me a review (Except anonymous reviewers, I just don't know you guys!): Ravinesque;ReadingRaven019; Amethyst Turtle; Everything you know is fangril;Goldenheart11;acosta perez jose ramiro; and TheLoveStrukk. You guys ROCK!**

**~Abreu7~**

**PS Stay tuned for the epilogue and commentary!**


	11. The Epilogue

**Hiya! Heres, as promised, the epilogue! YAY!**

**Chapter 11**

**The Epillogue**

**(Ever notice what a funny word epilogue is?Heh. How did they even INVENT that word?!?!)**

**Starfire:**Starfire lived a long and happy life on Tamaran as its ruler. She did, however, visit her friends of oz all the time, and remained good friends with all of them, especially Robin.**(I threw that in for you RobxStar fans)** She also was victim to quite a few of Beast Boy's horrid pranks but, eh, she survived.

**Robin:** Robin maintained his intelligience, and actually lived a joyful life on oz. He actually became the teacher of the sha-la's, and they actually learned something other than 'Sha-la!". He was good friends with the others. He did, however, end up with an obsession of the newest villian: a man with a mask that showed one-eye named Slade that he heard lived on another planet, a planet called Earth. He yearns to go there!

**Cyborg:**Cyborg lived a nice life back in the future but, whether it be because he missed his friends or liked holding Bumbleebee's hand, visited the others back in oz frequently, much like Starfire. He especially was happy when Robin invented a time machine and enabled him to visit any time (But he insisted it was broken sometimes, and Bumbleebee would go and help him). He stayed great friends with the others, especially Beast Boy, who he nicknamed "BB" instead.

**Beast Boy:**Beast Boy lived a true happily ever after with his moped,but didn't meet as many girls as he would have wished. He did, however, get Raven to ride on his moped-

**-Raven stomps in-Raven: He knocked me unconsious then put me on it.**

**Beast Boy:It was an accident! My socks aren't THAT smelly.....any more.....**

**ANYWAY!**

Beast Boy stayed good friends with the others!

**Raven:** Raven's witch training didn't take up too much time, and she still visited her dark forest alot. She was usually reading or meditating, and then was usually interrupted by an annoying Beast Boy. She became good friends with Starfire, and Beast Boy too, despite all his annoyance to her.

**Jinx: **Remained good witch, and a wonderful ruler to oz.

**Blackfire: **She DIED! Did you not read the STORY?!

**Mumbo:**Just as Jinx proclaimed, he was slapped senseless by a rubber chicken. And then slapped some more, and more, and finally they turned him into a snail and set him free. Although, he was immediately eaten by a french guy. **(You know EVERY SINGLE MOVIE MUST have a french guy. The kind that mutters "Stupid american." with their awesome fany accents.)**

**Crazy girl in the audience: **She was kicked out, but vows vengence upon me, and will reappear, I promise! I kind of liked her, she was- **-crazy girl runs in with a chainsaw- Crazy girl: REVENGE!**

**Me:Oh crud. -runs for my life as she chases me-**

**Me(As I'm being chased, heres MY epilogue!): **I wasn't really in the story much but umm: I'm still alive and kicking! I plan on a Little Red Riding Hood Parody with the titans soon! And I love cake. Don't mess with the cake.

**Thats it! Oh no, wait. One last thing, a shout-out to Riopride for commenting and favoriting this story AND favoriting me as an author. You rock Rio! Anyway, I'm not doing a commentary, I'm sure the characters pretty much spoke for all! Thanks for sticking with me through the whole story! -grabs glue remover- Now UNSTICK! I need to go to the bathroom!**

~**Abreu7~**


End file.
